a crush like a soda can
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Uraraka está de pie frente a él, sonriendo como un eclipse lunar y desbordando alegría y adrenalina y con perlas de sudor resbalándole por la frente y wow, luce preciosísima okay, más con su camiseta negra sin mangas y sus pantalones holgados. Kirishima es fuerte pero mira hombre, no tanto.


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** cómo shippear parejas que no sean crack como una persona normal Yahoo respuestas

* * *

 **E** s como observarla y que el mundo le caiga encima.

(lo cual, uh, tiene cierto sentido, ya que Uraraka ha usado uno de sus movimientos de defensa personal tan efectivos, y le ha quitado el equilibrio y provocado que se haya ido de espaldas y golpeado el suelo).

Y eso sí que duele. De verdad.

Pero—

X

Uraraka está de pie frente a él, sonriendo como un eclipse lunar y desbordando alegría y adrenalina y con perlas de sudor resbalándole por la frente y wow, luce preciosísima okay, más con su camiseta negra sin mangas y sus pantalones holgados. Kirishima es fuerte _pero mira hombre_ , no tanto, no pueden echarle la culpa por quedarse un par de segundos admirándola en silencio.

—su corazón hace cosas graciosas, como giros acrobáticos, y piruetas imposibles—.

Por supuesto, Uraraka no tarda en extender su mano para que la agarre y Kirishima la toma de inmediato, porque Uraraka es así (y porque él— _bueno_ ).

Con sus mejillas de flor de noche buena y sus ojos de cacao y cabello de otoño a la altura de los hombros de crema con leche y un certificado que prueba que es la chica más amable y dulce de todo Japón (la idea de aquel dichoso papel fue de Ashido, y empezó más bien como una broma de parte de ella hacia Kirishima a costa de su vergüenza, pero Kaminari y Sero se entusiasmaron y le dieron validez con una firma de Tenya y Momo; Kirishima ha descubierto su talón de Aquiles, básicamente).

Y, ha perdido el punto asimismo. Yep.

— Vamos _Superman_ , no puede ser que seas derrotado por eso —dice Uraraka, con diversión—. Sólo fueron una patada y una llave.

Kirishima se sacude el polvo. Que tiene un orgullo de hombre que mantener, ahá.

— No sé si lo has notado Uraraka, pero tus patadas podrían mandar balones a Saturno. Tengo suerte que mi quirk sea de endurecimiento. Ahora mismo podría estar camino al hospital y al borde de la muerte.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Uraraka rueda los ojos y su sonrisa de sal crece otro poquito—, siempre exageras todo Kirishima-kun. Apenas y te rocé.

— _Me ofendes_ , definitivamente tengo una hemorragia interna —y como para probar su punto, alza su playera exponiendo su estómago y parte de su torso, de manera inocente. Hay un par de moretones, aquí y allá, más nada grave; cicatrices antiguas igual—. ¿Ves?

Y está bromeando, obvio que todo es una broma.

Pero cuando alza la vista se encuentra con que Uraraka lo mira fijamente con... un sentimiento que no logra identificar (podría ser–), y sus mejillas son tan rojas como una fresa silvestre y— demonios Kirishima piensa antes de actuar quieres, no seas gilipollas. Se acomoda la playera lo más rápido que puede y le arden las manos.

— Mierda, lo siento– uh. No era mi intención incomodarte Uraraka, lo juro– ni seducirte o algo, yo...

— ¡N-no! No hay problema, no vi nada que me desagradara ¡al contrario!, _es decir_ – tienes buen cuerpo, errr, ¡olvida eso! no es que tu cuerpo tenga algo de malo tampoco–

Y oh, está hecha un desastre.

Peor que un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula.

A Kirishima no le gusta eso. Prefiere a la Uraraka segura de sí misma que los busca a él y Bakugou para consejos de lucha y que también los busca para mostrarles revistas de moda porque "eh, ¡este vestido es muy guay y bonito no es cierto!", que disfruta su compañía, de los dos, sencillamente. La Uraraka que lo considera sólo un amigo y no más (aunque a veces Kirishima desearía más).

Así que lleva a cabo lo más racional que se le ocurre para desaparecer esa rara atmósfera entre ellos (y _tal vez_ influenciado por Bakugou). La ataca súbitamente y esta vez es Uraraka quien termina tirada en la colchoneta del gimnasio. Kirishima encima de ella, sujetándole de las muñecas.

— ¡Ow, eso es trampa Kirishima-kun!

— Nah. Se llama estrategia de distracción—responde, y sólo para mosquearla—, _Wonder Woman_.

Y sonríe, todo dientes de tiburón y confianza falsa, procurando ocultar sus nervios de alambre. Funciona, al parecer. Porque Uraraka lo toma a modo de desafío y ya no está avergonzada.

Como venganza lo hace flotar durante media hora (y Kirishima trata de ignorar la suavidad de la punta de sus dedos al tocarlo, intenta fingir que no le afecta— y fracasa).

X

En general Kirishima se considera a sí mismo un chico optimista. Alguien que no suele huir de los problemas y los enfrenta cara a cara, al menos así es desde que conoció a Ashido en la escuela media y se inspiró por ella. Tómese en cuenta: en general.

En lo que concierne a los romances adolescentes no está muy seguro. Sobre todo si se involucra a Uraraka. ¿Darle una paliza a un villano sin miedo alguno sin haber peleado con uno antes? Perfecto. ¿Esperar el Festival Deportivo? Guay. ¿Ser impulsivo e ir a rescatar a Bakugou en territorio enemigo y sin permiso de los adultos? Fácil. ¿Ser aún más impulso y casi terminar con todos sus huesos rotos en medio de una batalla decisiva contra Rappa? No es la más idea brillante, pero vale, se apunta. Admitir sus sentimientos, por otro lado...

— Amigo, sólo tienes que ir con ella y decir "Uraraka me gustas, deberíamos salir", no hay mucha ciencia —comenta Sero un día, medio hastiado pero apoyándole. (Claro que sus amigos saben de su crush a esas alturas.

— Que no me gusta de ese modo ughh —intentó excusarse. Bakugou lo fulminó con la mirada, esa de cenizas y fuego.

— Kirishima, haznos un favor a todos y deja de negarlo de una maldita vez o te rompo una pierna.

Y Kirishima tal vez o tal vez no decidió darse por vencido. Sin miedo por la amenaza, eh.

—... ¡BIEN HOMBRE! y que sepas, Bakugou, que te quiero. Pero ahora mismo me caes mal.

— Igualmente joder.)

— No, no. Hay que agregar romanticismo —objeta Kaminari, trayéndolo a la realidad de vuelta—. ¡Las chispas del amor! Ustedes me entienden. Como, dedicarle una canción cursi. O regalarle un ramo de rosas. O un peluche gigante de felpa ¿A las chicas les mola eso no?

— Por qué no le preguntas a una chica y lo averiguas —responde Sero—. En serio Kirishima, lo más simple es lo mejor. A Uraraka no le gustan las cosas demasiado exageradas ni costosas, después de todo.

— Por qué carajos estamos hablando de cómo invitar a Ochako a una cita —Bakugou arruga la nariz.

— ¡¿Estamos hablando de seducir a Uraraka?! —interviene Mina, acercándose a ellos con una velocidad sobrehumana y _no voy a tener un infarto ni me tomó por sorpresa, nope, y quién dijo algo de seducir a alguien por qué me pasa esto a mí_ —. Ooh, Kiri, por qué soy la última en enterarse de que por fin vas a dar el gran paso con ella. Eso es traición.

— Cómo va a dar un paso si estamos todos sentados Mina.

— Kaminari, mi buen amigo, a veces eres medio idiota, sin ofender —dice Sero, Mina suelta una risa de algodón y Bakugou murmura entre dientes, mientras Kaminari protesta con un "ey". Kirishima quiere morirse. O que algún alumno posea un quirk de agujero negro y le haga un favor y lo absorba llevándolo a otra dimensión. Aunque no sucede nada similar, por desgracia.

— Vamos tíos, Uraraka es mi amiga únicamente.

Y muchas gracias, continuando con la programación del día de hoy: Kirishima Eijirou pasando vergüenza.

— Kiri, yo no le pongo ojitos de cachorro a "únicamente un amigo". Ni fantaseo con besarlo o ponerme melosa con él. Ni me la paso pensando en voz alta lo guapo que es.

— Ashido, soy bisexual, _y un adolescente_ , encuentro atractivas a casi todas las personas —protesta Kirishima, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡AJÁ! ¡Pero aún así tienes un crush con Uraraka, entre todas las posibles opciones! —acusa Mina, de manera entusiasta—. A lo que voy es, ¿por qué negarte algo tan lindo como un noviazgo sólo por la incertidumbre del "qué pasaría"? incluso si Uraraka no te corresponde y es muy poco probable duh, no va a dejar de hablarte ni a tratarte como un extraño.

— Mina tiene un punto —Kaminari se cruza de brazos—. La cobardía no es de hombres.

Y Kirishima tiene ganas de golpear su cabeza contra su pupitre, de pronto.

— Recuérdenme por qué soy su amigo.

— ¿Porque aguantamos tu mal sentido de la moda? —inquiere Kaminari.

— Porque hicimos equipo en el festival deportivo y resultamos ser compatibles en personalidad —añade Sero.

— ¡Porque somos geniales, yeah! —exclama Mina.

Todos voltean a ver a Bakugou.

—Y una mierda, no voy a soltar una cursilería similar, muéranse.

 _Sabias palabras bro, sabias palabras_.

Extrañamente son las que más lo reconfortan.

X

La cosa es, ¿Uraraka? ella no es una princesa. Es una guerrera.

Kirishima se encuentra sorprendido por la dualidad que representa Uraraka Ochako con frecuencia, siendo sincero. Porque huele a jazmín y amapolas, y le fascinan las faldas y los animales tiernos, y su color favorito es el rosa y es vulnerable en el fondo, como toda chica. Pero también adora las películas de terror y le hace asco a las de romance, y tiene algunas playeras negras con un logo de calavera, y no le molesta la música metal y puede ser muy temeraria y dura de roer.

Algo como una muñeca Polly Pocket con las habilidades de pelea de Rambo.

Y Kirishima— Kirishima es débil. Vale.

Con un demonio.

Quizás Uraraka sí sea una princesa, una nada convencional (y a Kirishima no le importaría ser el dragón que resguarda su torre si así puede estar a su lado diariamente, no le importaría si Uraraka se salva a sí misma y es la heroína en su propia historia, no le importaría que Uraraka consiga otro novio —o novia, para el caso— mientras sea feliz).

Y es que es sencillo estar alrededor de su órbita, siempre le ha sido natural ser afectuoso con la gente, pero.

Sólo, si tan sólo pudiese—

— ¡Ey Wonder Woman!

Uraraka nota su presencia. Está recargada en un árbol del patio de Yuuei, leyendo. Fue de las primeras en terminar la tarea del profesor Mic, con la ayuda de Tenya.

— Hola Superman —lo saluda—. Deku está ocupado por unos asuntos ultra secretos con All Might, e Iida-kun fue a regañar a unos muchachos que tiraron basura en el pasto hace unos minutos.

— Ya. En realidad te buscaba a ti ¿Te importa si te hago compañía?

— Uh-uh, ponte cómodo.

Kirishima se sienta a su lado y sus latidos son como truenos en el océano. No hay esperanza.

— Así que.

— Así que —lo imita ella, y aparta la vista del libro. Le observa con curiosidad. Y ¿desde cuándo sus ojos son tan grandes?

 _Sé valiente por Crimson Riot y Fatgum y todas las cosas masculinas del universo_.

— Mira, uh, eres hermosa.

— Clar— ¿espera qué?

— ¡Objetivamente hablando! Pero, yeah —se apresura a agregar—. Igual es verdad. Aunque no seas tan alta como, no sé, Momo. O tan espontánea como Ashido. O tan delgada como Tsuyu. O tan punk como Jirou. Eres– Uraraka, y eso es perfecto. Al menos para mí.

— Kirishima-kun–

— Y no sé cómo puedo admitir esto y volver a mirarte mañana pero, al carajo, me gustas. Gustar como "me haría muy feliz si me permites tomar tu mano todos los días y creo que eres maravillosa y si tengo que pasar una prueba de vida o muerte de parte de Tenya y Midoriya para ganar su aprobación y poder salir contigo lo haré y tal vez pienso que luces muy sexy con lentes y..." eh, podrías olvidar esa última parte. _Definitivamente_ olvida esa última parte.

— Oh Dios —dice Uraraka. Pero está sonriéndole y está sonrojada. Y eso es una buena señal, supone. Kirishima carraspea.

— Entonces, s-sí. Esta confesión no es la ideal para un aspirante a héroe, pero hombre, los héroes igual pueden ser cutres de vez en cuando. So– ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Uraraka coloca ambas manos en su rostro y lo obliga a verla de frente.

— ¿Estás seguro que no tienes una hemorragia interna? —cuestiona de la nada.

— ¿No?

— ¿Bakugou-kun no te ha golpeado por accidente antes de que vinieras aquí?

— Qué. Tampoco. _No por accidente_ –

— ¿Y estás cien por ciento seguro de que quieres ser el Steve Trevor de mi Diana Prince?, ¿el Batman de mi Gatúbela?, ¿El Peter Parker de mi Mary Jane?

— ¿Estamos sosteniendo una conversación real Uraraka? Porque deberías saber que me estás volviendo loco y podría besarte mucho hasta perder el aliento en este preciso instante. Tantas preguntas son una invasión a mi privacidad, oye.

La sonrisa de Uraraka crece.

— Así que ¿me estás seduciendo, Kirishima-kun?

Kirishima tose y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, casi.

(Uraraka va a provocarle la muerte).

— UHM. No sé, depende ¿está funcionando?, ¿quizás debería quitarme la camisa como en la otra ocasión?

— Oh Dios —repite Uraraka—. Eres– increíble. Y tan lento.

Igual estoy muy ansioso, gracias. No lo dice. Se refugia en lo absurdo.

— _Ouch_. Justo en mi ego, ¡y acabo de abrir mis sentimientos contigo! no tienes misericordia–

— Cállate y bésame ya, Superman.

Y— _oh_.

Okay.

Él puede hacer eso.

X

Resulta que Uraraka lo quiere también. Que planeaba declarársele si él no lo hacía pronto (te tardaste mucho en serio, ¡no podía actuar toda relajada más tiempo sin perder la calma! Y Mina me aseguró– _y claro que Ashido sabía de antemano, es excepcionalmente lista_ ). Que sus labios saben a nebulosa y sumo de estrellas. Y su piel es telaraña entre sus dedos callosos de metal recién forjado.

Kirishima la besa algo torpe y húmedo y desesperado y no puede evitar morderla con cierta timidez y Uraraka ríe y le corresponde y hace un ruidito de ave contra su boca y un tambor golpea sus costillas—

Y son todo.

Son absolutamente todo.

Porque entre las flores y segundos que se escapan— en cautividad no sale el sol.


End file.
